


Ang Iyaking si Luhan

by ibgdrey



Category: EXO, Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibgdrey/pseuds/ibgdrey
Summary: Iyakin si Luhan. Bata pa lang siya iyakin na siya.





	Ang Iyaking si Luhan

_Iyakin_.

Iyakin si Luhan. Bata pa lang siya iyakin na siya. Ma-late lang ng kaunti yung mama niya sa pagsundo sa kanya sa school, iiyak na siya. Hindi lang siya isali ng mga kalaro niya sa paglaro ng black one two three kasi natataya agad siya, bubuhos na mga luha niya. Noong natalo siya sa poster making contest noong Grade Six siya, umiyak siya. Nakita niya yung first ever crush niya na hinalikan ni Jongdae noong first year high school sila, naglabasan ang mga luha mula sa mata niya.

Lumipas din naman yung crush niya kay Minseok. Iniisip nga niya bakit niya naging crush yun noon. Kaya hindi niya inakalang magugustuhan din siya ni Sehun, yung seatmate niya tuwing English, na naging crush niya kasi para sa kanya perpekto ito. Naiyak si Luhan nang umamin sa kanya si Sehun sa ilalim ng Mahogany tree ng school nila noong dismissal time. Niligawan siya nito pagdating nila ng 4th year high school. Hindi na din pinalipas ni Sehun ang graduation nila para pag pursigihin ang panliligaw kay Luhan, at sinagot naman ito ni Luhan na wala ng pag-aatubili. Aarte pa ba siya?

Nagtagal sila.

Oo, nagtagal sila.

Pitong taon na rin ang nakalipas simula ng napasagot ni Sehun si Luhan. Masaya sila, may mga hindi rin pagkakaintindihan. Pero mahal nila ang isa’t isa kaya nalalagpasan nila ang mga pagsubok na dumadating sa buhay at relasyon nila. Ayun si Luhan, iyakin pa din. Hindi naman na masyadong halata kasi magaling na daw siya magpigil.

“Matanda na ako Sehun, di na ako iyakin no.” sabi ni Luhan kay Sehun pag inaasar siya nito. Habang tatawa lang si Sehun at sasagot “Sige baby sabi mo yan eh.”

Pero ayun, pag nasigawan siya ng kaunti ni Sehun kasi pinangangaralan siya, iiyak agad iyan. Eto namang si Sehun, bibigay kaagad, tatakbo sa tabi ni Luhan at papatahanin ito. Mahal niya eh. Kahit ano pang kasalanan ni Luhan, agad agad siyang manghihina at bibigay kapag umiiyak na siya. Pag nanonood sila ng sine o ng kahit ano pang palabas, iiyak si Luhan kahit wala namang nakakaiyak. Ang kanya lang naman daw kasi..

“Eh kasi ang ganda ganda ng pagkakagawa, tagos sa puso ko eh!” at dadagdagan niya pa ng  
“Bakit ikaw hindi ka naiyak? Wala ka talagang puso Sehun eh no kaasar ka!”

Na siya namang tatawanan ulit ni Sehun at sasagot ng “Kung wala akong puso, bakit mahal kita?”

Aysus. Magiging kamatis nanaman si Luhan.

 

April 20.

Akala ni Luhan kaarawan lang niya ang icecelebrate niya. Akala niya lalabas lang sila ng pamilya niya kasama si Sehun. Akala niya kakain lang sila sa labas. Akala niya uuwi lang siya sa bahay niya na 24 years old na siya, na may boyfriend na pitong taon na niyang kasama. Hindi niya inaakalang yung boyfriend niyang yun luluhod sa harapan niya at hihingin ang kamay niya para sa kasal sa harapan din ng buong pamilya niya. Hindi niya inakalang magiging fiance niya ng araw na yun ang boyfriend niyang pitong taon na niyang kasama.

Ayun. Humagulgol nanaman si Luhan. Hindi nanaman niya napigilan ang mga luha niya na may kasamang uhog na sa sobrang iyak niya. Pero kahit ang gulo gulo na ng mukha ni Luhan, maganda parin siya sa paningin ni Sehun.

 

Iyakin si Luhan. At alam ito ng lahat. Bata pa lang siya iyakin na siya, hanggang sa nasa gulang na siya, iyakin padin siya. Madalas siyang asarin ng mga kaibigan at ni Sehun dahil dito. Tinawag nila siyang “Luhan Iyakin”, dahil kahit simple at maliliit ng bagay iniiyakan niya. Nagtataka nga sila, sino bang mas matanda kay Sehun at Luhan? Habang iyakin si Luhan, si Sehun naman parang nagkulang sa emosyon.

Kaya naman habang binuksan ang pintuan ng simbahan at naglakad si Luhan sa aisle papunta sa kanyang mapapang asawa, suot suot ang kanyang puting amerikana at may nakaukit na ngiti sa mukha niya, nagulat ang lahat sa nakita. Nakatayo si Sehun sa dulo ng aisle, naghihintay. Nang makita ang kasintahan na siyang magiging kabiyak na niya maya maya, nagsimulang tumulo ang mga luha mula sa mata niya. Hindi niya napigilan. Hindi niya napigilan ang mga luha niya. Napakaganda niya, napakaganda ni Luhan. Hindi siya makapaniwalang magiging asawa niya itong anghel na naglalakad papunta sa kanya. Nakita ito ng lahat at hindi sila makapaniwala na si Sehun, si Sehun na nagkulang sa emosyon, naunang umiyak keysa kay Luhan. Kay Luhan na iyakin. Nakangiti si Luhan at nang makita niyang umiiyak na si Sehun, nagsimula na ring tumulo ang mga luha niya. Nagiiyak tawa siya dahil sa tuwa. _Si Sehunnie ko umiiyak_. Sabi ni Luhan sa sarili.

“Kaasar ka wag ka nga umiyak. Ako dapat unang iiyak eh.” sabi ni Luhan ng makatungtong sa kinatatayuan ni Sehun. Natawa ito saka humalik sa pisnge ng nanay ni Luhan at nagmano sa tatay ni Luhan na siyang inabot ang kamay ng kanyang anak kay Sehun.

Isang oras at Tatlumpung minuto din ang lumipas sa pag iisang dibdib ni Sehun at Luhan.

Masaya ang lahat, lalo na ang dalawa.

“Bakit ka umiyak kanina?” tanong ni Luhan.

“Bakit ka din umiyak?” sagot naman ni Sehun.

“Ehhhhh alam mo namang iyakin ako eh. Eh ikaw nga, bakit ka umiyak?” pag iiling na sinagot ni Luhan si Sehun.

“Ang ganda mo eh.”

“Nakakaiyak ba yun?”

Sinagot ni Sehun si Luhan ng isang matamis na ngiti at hinawakan ang mga pisnge nito.

“Basta.”

“Sehun nam--” hindi na natuloy ang sinabi ni Luhan ng halikan siya ni Sehun sa labi niya.

Ayun. Nag iyak tawa ang baby. Baby ni Sehun. aYSUS. AHHAHAHAHA

THE END. XDDD

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! ANO LANG ITO KEME KEME LANG MALI MALI GRAMMAR AT MGA PUNCTUATION MARKS AHAHHAHAHAHHAA. TAPOS RUSHED KASI NGA KEME KEME LANG. NGA PALA, FIRST TIME KO MAGSULAT DITO SA AO3 HEHEHE. 
> 
> SELU LANG SAPAT NA! 
> 
> SALAMAT!


End file.
